Joongie's Diary
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Joongie kecil yang berumur 5 tahun sangat berambisi menjadi istri Yunho. Bagaimana cara Joongie kecil membuat Yunho menyukai 'calon istri' kecil-nya itu?/ Drabble YunJae/PEDOFIL! Chap 10 (TRICK 1 : How to be a Yunnie's Wife?) DLDR!/
1. Chapter 1 : Special Boy

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 1 (Special Boy)  
**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Kim nampak ramai pagi ini karena sang tuan muda, Kim Jaejoong tengah adu mulut dengan umma-nya. Sedari tadi Kim kecil itu bersikeras tidak mau diantar dengan mobil mewahnya dan dirinya ingin berjalan kaki saja karena sekolahnya berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Shirreo, umma! Joongie bisa jalan kaki. Tidak perlu diantar dengan Lee ahjussi." kata Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang.

Melihat anak semata wayangnya menolak, lantas Umma Kim juga berkacak pinggang sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah Jaejoong, "Bagaimana jika ada doggie nanti, huh? Bagaimana kalau doggie itu mengejar Joongie, uh? Bagaimana kalau doggie itu menggigit kaki Joongie, hm? Ayo, bagaimana?" kata Umma Kim menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau lagi sampai dikejar anjing. Untung saja dulu ia selamat dari kejaran anjing tetangga yang tidak sengaja ia injak ekornya. Dan karena hal itu, ia menjadi trauma dengan anjing.

Umma Kim menyeringai melihat nyali anaknya menciut, "Kkaja, Joongie. Masuk ke dalam mobil. Nanti Joongie terlambat." rayu Umma Kim.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bentuk hatinya. Jika ia masuk ke dalam mobil, rencana yang sudah ia susun dari tadi malam pasti gagal. Padahal tadi malam ia sudah berniat berjalan kaki, dan ia pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan 'Hyuung tampan' yang baru saja ia lihat kemarin saat dirinya berangkat ke sekolah. Pokoknya hari ini ia harus jalan kaki!

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Joongie mau jalan kaki. Titik."

Umma Kim menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati, ne?" kata Umma Kim mengalah sambil mengecup pipi gembul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh senang, lalu ia mengecup tangan umma-nya kemudian pergi menuju sekolahnya.

Umma Kim tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya, "Lee ahjussi, tolong awasi Joongie, ne?"

Lee ahjussi mengangguk, "Ne, nyonya."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sambil bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sesekali ia akan membuat gerakan memutar seperti penari balet. Sambil bernyanyi mata besarnya ia lirk-lirikkan mencari 'Hyuung tampan' yang kemarin ia lihat dari kaca mobilnya.

"Kenapa belum ketemu juga, ya?" Jaejoong menggumam, "Bagaimana kalau tidak bertemu dengan hyuung tampan?" Sekarang mata doe itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Langkah kecil Jaejoong berhenti. Air mata semakin menumpuk di pelupuk mata doe-nya ketika seekor anjing kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tubuh mungil Jaejoong gemetar, kakinya seketika lemas. Ia takut!

"Hiks... Umma, Joongie takut umma. Huwee umma!" Jaejoong terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya berusaha melindungi tubuhnya. "Hiks Umma eodiga? Umma, Joongie takut, umma hiks" isakan Jaejoong semakin keras.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berhenti menangis ketika merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Mata doe-nya mengerjap imut dan tangan mungilnya refleks melingkar erat di leher orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Gwaechanayo?"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat ketika mendengar timbre suara orang yang menolongnya. Perlahan laki-laki mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hyuung tampan?" katanya sambil sumringah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar imut.

Laki-laki tampan yang Jaejoong panggil 'hyuung tampan' itu terkikik geli, "Gomawo. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, cantik?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengusap bekas air mata di pipi gembul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Joongie tidak cantik! Joongie tampan!"

Laki-laki tampan itu semakin terkikik melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong, "Jadi namamu Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kelas 0 kecil. Hyuung tampan bisa panggil Joongie saja hehe."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, "Jung Yunho imnida. Joongie sekolah di Shin Ki, ne?" tanya Yunho setelah memperhatikan seragam yang Jaejoong gunakan.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sambil sesekali merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang rusak karena Yunho, "Ne. Tadi Joongie mau pergi ke sekolah, tapi ada doggie. Joongie takut." kata Jaejoong sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Yunho.

Yunho mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong, "Gwaechana, hyuung sudah mengusir doggie nakal itu. Joongie tidak usah takut lagi, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum girang. Demi boneka gajah yang ia miliki, dirinya senang sekali bisa sedekat ini dengan 'hyuung tampan'-nya.

"Nah, sekarang hyuung akan mengantar Joongie sampai ke sekolah. Hyuung juga sekolah di Shin Ki. Semoga nanti kita bisa sering ketemu, ne?" kata Yunho seraya berjalan menuju sekolah mereka yang satu kompleks.

"Ne. Yunnie harus sering-sering main ke kelas Joongie."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Yunnie?"

Jaejoong terkikik pelan, "Itu panggilan sayang Joongie untuk Yunnie." Lalu Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho.

CHU

"Mulai sekarang Yunnie milik Joongie, ne?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah genit Jaejoong, "Ne. Yunnie milik Joongie."

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Rasanya hatinya seperti mau meledak saking bahagianya. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Lalu Jaejoong menutup matanya tanpa menghapus senyum manis di bibir cherry-nya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan kompleks TK Shin Ki. Lalu laki-laki bermata musang itu melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap di pelukannya.

Yunho terkikik geli, "Cepat sekali tidurnya."

-To be continued-

Annyeong ^^

Ini adalah drabble dengan genre pedofil saya yang pertama LOL

Yunho umurnya 17 taun, Jaejoong umurnya 5 taun

Jadi beda umur mereka 12 taun

sekolah mereka satu kompleks, dari TK sampe SMA hehe :D

Semoga kalian suka, ne?

Berminat ninggalin jejak?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Boy Next Door

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 2 (The Boy Next Door)  
**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki mungil itu kini tengah menggambar di buku gambarnya. Dirinya senang sekali tadi pagi bisa sangat dekat dengan Yunnie-nya. Saking senangnya ia sampai terlelap di gendongan Yunho. Alhasil, sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu Yunho itu tingkat berapa di Shin Ki. Waktu pulang sekolah tadi, ia juga tidak bertemu Yunho. Ah, tapi biarlah. Besok ia akan berjalan kaki lagi agar bertemu dengan Yunnie-nya.

"Hehe... Umma harus melihat mahakarya Joongie." katanya riang. Lalu laki-laki cantik itu beranjak dari tempat tidur bermotif gajahnya dan berlari kecil mencari umma-nya.

Mata doenya mengerjap imut saat melihat umma-nya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Aku tidak memberitahumu soal kepindahanku dari Jepang." kata laki-laki berparas cantik itu.

"Kau kan bisa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Dan kau pindah hanya kelang beberapa rumah dari rumahku. Kenapa kau tidak mampir, Heechul?"

Laki-laki bernama Heechul itu tertawa pelan, "Makanya aku mampir kesini sekarang. Aku pikir tidak sopan mengundang teman lama ke rumah baru jika rumah baru-ku belum rapi, Bummie."

Umma Kim menghela nafasnya, "Arra. Bagaima-eh?" pertanyaan Umma Kim terhenti saat ia merasa ujung bajunya ditarik seseorang. "Joongie?" Umma Kim tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kebingungan, lalu Umma Kim menggendong Jaejoong dan memangkunya, "Waeyo, baby?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya imut ketika melihat Heechul tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aigoo Bummie. Ini anakmu? Siapa namamu, um?" tanya Heechul

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kelas 0 kecil. Panggil saja Joongie. Hehe." kata Jaejoong semangat memperkenalkan dirinya.

Heechul terkikik geli, "Joongie panggil aku umma, ne? Umma baru saja pindah di dekat sini kemarin. Joongie mau main ke tempat Umma?" kata Heechul sambil menggendong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir dengan pose imutnya (meletakkan jarinya di pelipis kepala), "Uuung... Tapi Joongie harus izin sama Umma Joongie dulu."

"Umma Joongie pasti mengizinkan Joongie. Iya kan, Bummie?"

Umma Kim mengangguk menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan kaos bergambar gajah dan celana pendek, Jaejoong pergi dengan Heechul. Umma Kim tidak ikut karena harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Appa Kim.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Heechul mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lalu tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki bermata musang membuka pintu.

Jaejoong yang berada dalam gendongan Heechul tersenyum lebar ketika melihat laki-laki di depannya,

"Yunnie~" teriaknya imut sambil merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil alih Jaejoong dari Umma-nya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" heran Heechul melihat Jaejoong yang memeluk erat leher Yunho.

"Ye, umma. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan." kata Yunho sambil memberi jalan masuk untuk ummanya.

"Aigoo. Kalau begitu kau temani Joongie. Umma akan membuat cemilan dulu." Lalu Heechul beralih menuju dapurnya.

"Tadi Joongie menunggu Yunnie sepulang sekolah. Tapi Yunnie lama sekali. Lee ahjussi sudah menjemput Joongie." celoteh Jaejoong di atas pangkuan Yunho dan berhadapan dengan Yunnie-nya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, "Mian. Yunnie harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian tingkat akhir di Shin Ki."

Mata doe Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, "Jadi Joongie tidak bisa pulang dengan Yunnie?"

Yunho membuat wajah sedihnya, "Mianhae, baby. Tapi Joongie kan bisa berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Yunnie. Joongie juga bisa main ke rumah Yunnie nanti, otte?"

Jaejoong menggangguk, "Hehe, ne Yunnie."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dengan gambar yang dibuatnya tadi. Lalu ia mengambil buku gambar di dalam tas elmo-nya.

"Yunnie lihat." Jaejoong memamerkan mahakarya-nya pada Yunho. Gambar tiga orang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda dan seekor kucing.

"Ini Yunnie." Jaejoong menunjuk gambar laki-laki yang bertubuh paling tinggi. "Ini Joongie." Lalu Jaejoong menunjuk laki-laki yang ada di sebelah Yunho, "Ini YunJae." Jarinya menunjuk laki-laki paling kecil disana,

"Dan ini Jiji, kucing kesayangan Joongie." katanya sambil tersenyum menggemaskan.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Siapa Yunjae yang Joongie maksud, um?"

"Tentu saja YunJae anak kita nanti, Yunnie." jawab Jaejoong polos.

Seketika tawa Yunho meledak mendengar jawaban polos Jaejoong, "Joongie mau menikah dengan Yunnie?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong.

Paras cantik Jaejoong memerah, "Ne. Yunnie kan punya Joongie." katanya malu-malu.

Yunho tertawa geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu Joongie harus cepat besar, ne? Joongie harus minum susu yang banyak. Karna Yunnie tidak suka istri Yunnie pendek, arrachi?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Ne, Yunnie."

Yunho terkikik, lalu dengan iseng ia mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Jaejoong.

CHU

Jaejoong terkejut, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, "Ihihi... Joongie malu."

-To Be Continued-

Annyeoong ^^

Terima kasih sudah merespon ff ini hehe

here the next chap, sorry for the late update, ne?

semoga kalian suka ^^

**abilhikmah** : kita berdoa bersama saja ya ^^

**artaulinata** : iyaiya ini udah dilanjut meskipun lamaa :P

**YunHolic** : Alhamdulillah yah LOL

**JeJeSalvatore** : hehe gak kok, ceritanya Joongie masih kecil, gak buruburu gede ^^

**Vic89** : Here the next chap :D

**Cubbyloverz** : hiihihi saya juga suka XD

**Kim Min Ah** : ini udah dilanjut, hwaiting ^^

**LaylaYJ** : saya juga imut /plak/ hehe panggil bebeb ajah

**iru iru g** : udah orok genitny XD

**StepName** : ini udah lanjut ^^

**missjelek** : tolong jangan panggil thor, bebeb aja

**MonkeyShim** : panggil bebeb aja ^^

**jae sekundes** : hehe Joongie bilang 'terima kasih pujianny' LOL

**mjjeeje** : skrng udah gak penasaran lagi kan? /kedipkedip/

**Guest 1** : ikuti terus ceritanya :D

**Guest 2 **: hihi usia tidak menghalangi cinta Joongie untuk Yunnie LOL

******lee minji elf** : ini udah dilanjut ^^

**ohisama **: ada 'hyuung' ada 'hyung' ada juga 'hyeong' semuanya memiliki arti sama panggilan dari laki-laki untuk kakak laki-laki (setaw saya) image Jae OOC di bagian mana, chingu? :) trimakasih utk kritikny ^^

**Guest 3** : Kitty Jae :3

**hunnn** : HAH? JADI KAMU PEDO INCEST SAMA ADIK KAMU SENDIRI GITU? /histeris/

**JJ501 **:panggil bebeb aja dong u,u

**hyukkie-chan **: emang orok genitnya, panggil bebeb ajah

**Guest 4 **: ini udah lanjut, jgn panggil thor thot, panggil bebeb ajah u,u

**OktavLuvJaejoong **: Maaf ya gak asap hiks /pundung di dada Yun/

**BooBear **: ini udah lanjut

**Aerilyn **: trimakasih, ini sudah saya lanjut hehe :D

**rara **: hehe Joongie genit **  
**

** .921 **: ini lanjutannya ^^

**de **: hehe genit buat Yun gpp

**Minhyunni1318 **: alhamdulillah ini udah lanjut ngehee :D**  
**

**ifa. ** : here the next...**  
**

**magnaeris **: hohoh 12 taun ajah Yun nanti udah ahjussi LOL**  
**

**cindychim07** : nih orang yadong pasti :P

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris**

**|cindyshim07|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|  
**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**

**lee minji elf**


	3. Chapter 3 : What Is Love?

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 3 (What Is Love?)  
**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Jaejoong kecil nampak memajukan bibir imutnya karena kesal. Sesekali laki-laki imut itu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Yunnie-nya. Sudah lima belas menit dirinya menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kemarin Yunho berjanji akan menjemputnya di rumah. Aaang, Yunnie-nya sekarang membuat dirinya kesal karena menunggu selama ini. Huh!

"Joongie baby~"

Jaejoong dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara bass itu, "Yunnie lama!" gerutunya dengan bibir yang di-pout-kan.

Yunho tertawa kecil, lalu menggendong Jaejoong yang sedang merengut kesal, "Mianhae, Yunnie telat bangun." katanya sambil mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho, "Waeyo? Yunnie tidur terlalu malam, ne?"

"Yunnie tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Joongie terus. " goda Yunho sambil memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong.

Paras cantik Jaejoong merah padam. Wajah mereka yang berjarak dekat seperti ini tiba-tiba mengingatkannya dengan ciuman kemarin. Aaang, Joongie kan jadi malu mengingatnya.

"Kenapa Yunnie memikirkan Joongie?" tanyanya sambil menunduk malu.

Yunho terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang malu. Entah mengapa ia senang sekali menggoda Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Karena Joongie cantik. Makanya Yunnie memikirkan Joongie terus." jawab Yunho cengengesan.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Joongie tampan! Ih! Yunnie menyebalkan!" lalu Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho.

"Aww! Appo!" Yunho mengusap pipinya, "Joongie bilang mau menikah sama Yunnie, kan?"

Jaejoong menggangguk cepat.

"Berarti Joongie akan menjadi istri Yunnie. Dan istri Yunnie itu..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, "Apa?"

Yunho terkekeh geli, lalu berbisik dengan Jaejoong, "...harus cantik." Sedetik kemudian Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong semakin merengut.

"Cha, teman-teman Joongie sudah berbaris di depan kelas."

Jaejoong membuang mukanya, lalu tanpa sengaja mata doe-nya mendapati Changmin-teman kelasnya- yang berada di gerbang Shin Ki.

"Minnie~" panggilnya riang.

Changmin yang mendengar suara Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya.

"Joongie hehe." Changmin menyengir lebar, "Ayo kita masuk. Minnie ada mau bicara." lalu Changmin berbisik dengan Jaejoong, "Ini ra-ha-si-a."

Jaejoong terkikik, "Arra."

Sedetik kemudian dua bocah mungil itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang memasang wajah datarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Yya! Kau kenapa melamun, Yun?"

Yunho tersentak saat merasakan Tiffany menyenggol bahunya, "Amugudo aniya."

Tiffany, Yoochun, dan Junsu saling melirik. Sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam sambil mengaduk-aduk orange juice-nya.

"Hey, man! Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di seberang Yunho di cafetaria sekolah.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus memesan makanan, hyuung. Aku rasa kau tidak lupa dengan penyakit maag-mu, kan?" kata Junsu yang duduk disamping Yoochun.

Yunho hanya diam. Entah mengapa ia tidak mood sekarang. Mungkin karena tadi pagi Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengacuhkannya dan malah bergandengan tangan dengan bocah tengik bernama Changmin itu? Hei, tunggu dulu. Yunho bukan cemburu. Hanya saja ia tidak suka diacuhkan. Benar, kan?

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan celana seragamnya ditarik. Sedetik kemudian ia mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menarik celananya. Lalu Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di antara dirinya dan Tiffany.

"Yunnie tidak main ke kelas Joongie, wae?" gerutu Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya seperti bertanya 'siapa bocah mungil ini, Yun?'

Namun Yunho tidak menghiraukannya. Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri di atas bangkunya.

"Bukankah tadi ada Changmin? Untuk apa Yunnie kesana, hn?"

Ketiga makhluk yang sedari tadi memandangi Yunho menganga lebar. Pasalnya Yunho itu terkenal dingin di Shin Ki. Dan sekarang apa? Yunho menyebut dirinya 'Yunnie' dan bicara dengan sok imut seperti itu?

Sementara Jaejoong sekarang tengah berkacak pinggang, "Jadi Yunnie tidak mau ke kelas Joongie?"

"Sebaiknya Joongie kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai."

"Yunnie tidak mau main sama Joongie?"

"Mungkin lain kali, Joongie."

Mata doe Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, "Turunkan Joongie!" titahnya dengan suara serak seperti menahan tangis.

Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Lalu laki-laki bermata musang itu menatap sendu Jaejoong yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Dia siapa, Yun?" tanya Tiffany.

"Tetangga-ku."

"Dia menyukaimu, ani?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mendengus, "Dia masih kecil. Dia tidak serius dengan perasaan-nya, Chun. Dia belum mengerti apa itu cinta."

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa itu cinta, hyuung?"

Yunho terdiam lama mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

-To Be Continued-

Hihi Annyeong ^^

Here the next chap :D

Semoga kalian suka ya

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan gak bisa update karena mau ospek, makanya hari ini bebeb update semua ff hehe

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru hihihi

Maaf, bebeb tidak membalas review ya u,u

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris**

**|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima| Para Guest dan Silent Readers|  
**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bad Day!

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 4  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 4 (Bad Day!)  
**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ih! Yunnie-nya tadi benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal dirinya sudah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh menuju kantin sekolah Yunho, sampai disana Yunho malah tidak mau bermain dengannya. Padahal kan dirinya ingin mengajak Yunho makan bekal bersama.

Mata doe Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca lagi mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Joongie, waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya, "Joongie tidak apa-apa, Minnie." katanya dengan cengiran.

Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi Joongie nangis?"

"Aniyo, mata Joongie kelilipan." dusta Jaejoong.

"Sini biar Minnie tiup," katanya sambil mendekat kearah Jaejoong, "tapi Minnie minta bekal Joongie, ne?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Changmin. Huh, pantas saja dari tadi Changmin melihat kearah kotak bekalnya terus.

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin membuka mulutnya menjawab Changmin, seorang laki-laki mungil berambut ikal menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kau. Menyingkir dari tempat dudukku." katanya pada Changmin dengan suara dingin.

Changmin malah menyengir, "Heheh. Tunggu sebentar ya, Kyunnie." Lalu Changmin membisikkan sesuatu ke Jaejoong, "Seperti yang sebelumnya Minnie katakan, Joongie harus membantu Minnie supaya bisa pacaran sama Kyunnie, ne?" bisiknya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Arraseo, Minnie."

Changmin sumringah, "Oke." Lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia menarik kotak bekal Jaejoong, "Ini buatku, ne? Gomawo Joongie."

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Changmin.

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah dengan Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia bicara sampai membuat Jaejoong seperti ingin menangis tadi. Sekarang ia harus segera menebus kesalahannya.

Yunho kemudian berlari mendekati Jaejoong, lalu ia langsung menggendong Jaejoong dari belakang dan menutup mata Jaejoong.

"Yya! Yya! Lepas! Joongie tidak bisa lihat! Joongie gelap!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan.

Yunho terkikik geli lalu menambah kecepatan larinya menuju taman kompleks.

"Hiks Joongie mau dibawa kemana? Joongie jangan diculik hiks... Ummaaa..."

Jaejoong mulai menangis sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menutupi matanya.

Yunho mulai panik, lalu ia segera berhenti di bangku taman. Segera saja ia duduk dan memangku Jaejoong di pahanya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu lalu melepas tangannya dari mata Jaejoong.

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap pelan, lalu sedetik kemudian mata doe itu berbinar saat melihat hamparan bunga warna-warni di depannya.

"Indah, kan?"

Jaejoong refleks mendongakkan wajahnya, "Yunnie?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, wajah polos Jaejoong dengan jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuat dadanya berdebar aneh. Ada semacam desiran halus yang entah apa itu namanya.

"Emm, Joongie mau ice cream? Chakkaman, Yunnie beli dulu, ne?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung melihat Yunho yang pergi membeli ice cream.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan dua cone ice cream di tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua saling diam sambil menikmati ice cream masing-masing.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan asyik dengan ice cream-nya. Hei, dirinya diacuhkan lagi, eoh?

Atau Jaejoong masih marah dengannya?

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ide jahil terlintas di otaknya.

"Joongie mau cicip ice cream punya Yunnie?"

Jaejoong menjilat ice cream yang menempel di bibirnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Yunho menyeringai, lalu ia dekatkan ice cream coklatnya ke mulut Jaejoong. Begitu Jaejoong menjilat ice cream itu, Yunho langsung mendorong ice cream coklatnya sehingga membuat mulut Jaejoong belepotan karen ice cream coklat itu.

"Hahahah... Lihat, Joongie lucu sekali."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata doe-nya lalu berair. Lalu dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menertawakannya.

Jaejoong berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia usap dengan kasar mulutnya yang kotor karena ice cream coklat tadi.

TIIIIINNN TIIIIIN

"KYAAAAA..."

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kakinya yang luka karena terserempet mobil saat ia menyebrang tadi.

"Yya! Bocah! Kau punya mata tidak! Dasar ppabo!" marah ahjussi yang menyerempet Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong semakin menangis kencang.

"Hiks... Ummaa... Joongie sakit umma..."

Jaejoong meniup-niup luka di lututnya yang terasa perih.

"Hiks... Joongie benci hari ini! Joongie benci!"

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya ketika ia melihat anjing yang kemarin melolong dan berjalan kearahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Bulu romanya seketika berdiri.

"Ummaaaaaa!"

-To Be Continued-

Hello eperibadeeh :D

adakah yang merindukan saya meng-update FF ini?

hihi maaf ya lama, soalnya mulai sibuk dan laptop gak lagi sama bebeb :(

semoga kalian gak lumutan nungguin lanjutanny

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

oh ya, maaf untuk **Lady Ze **yang namanya lupa bebeb tulis, ne :(

kalo ada yang lain namanya gak ditulis di thanks to bilang sama bebeb, oke :D

maaf tidak bisa membalas review satusatu

jadi, bebeb jawab pertanyaan skaligus yey

Q : Plot-nya berlanjut sampe dewasa gak?

A : iya, karena plotnya udah ada semua di otak bebeb hahaha :D

Q : kenapa pendek banget?

A : Ya namanya juga drabble :P'

Q : Yang cinta beneran duluan siapa?

A : Yang pasti Joongie kecil kita dong :3 tapi kita doakan saja smoga Yun jatuh cinta sm Joongie, gak gengsi gengsi lagi gitu -_-a

Q : Ff-nya sampe chap berapa?

A : kayaknya bakal lebih dari 10 chap :O

Q : Apakah ada konflik yang berat?

A : Uung konfliki yang berat itu seperti apa? /tampang polos/ hehe yang pasti ff ini tidak akan ada orang ketiga kayak di sinetron2 kok LOL

Q : Yunho beneran cinta sm Joongie gak?

A : Tunggu di chapter2 berikutnya ya :P

Q : Yunho itu berapa umurnya?

A : gini ya, Yunho itu 17 tahun. waktu kecil Yun udah tinggal di Seoul, Yun sahabatan sm Yoochun, Junsu sama Tiffany. Tapi karena urusan kerja appa Yun, mereka skluarga harus pindah ke Jepang. nah skrng Yun balik lagi ke Seoul saat smester 2 tingkat akhir di Shin Ki. Jadi Yun lagi sibuk2-nya persiapan ujian. biar lebih jelas, tungguin aja chap2 slanjutnya hehehe :D

Terima kasih untuk waktu yang teman2 berikan utk mampir ke ff ini ^^

jangan bosenbosen, ne?

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	5. Chapter 5 : Pinky Promise

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 5  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 5 (Pinky Promise)  
**

**.**

**.**

"Andwae!"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dirinya akui ini memang salahnya. Niatnya hanya ingin main-main tadi saat mengerjai Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang malah menjadi bencana seperti ini.

"Saya hanya ingin minta maaf dengan Joongie, ahjumma." kata Yunho menyesal.

"Kalau kami tidak kebetulan lewat di jalan itu, Joongie pasti sudah digigit anjing!"

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Tadi saya sudah berusaha mencari Joongie, tapi ahjumma sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan Joongie."

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu. Aku pikir kau bisa menjaga Joongie. Tapi ternyata jadi begini!"

"Chagi, tenang. Ini hanya kecelakaan." Appa Kim mulai angkat bicara,"Biarkan Yunho melihat Joongie."

Umma Kim melotot mendengar ucapan Appa Kim, "Yeobo!"

"Chagiya..."

Umma Kim memberengut kesal. Jika sudah memanggil dengan nada lembut tapi tegas begitu, Umma Kim tidak mungkin membantah.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya 10 menit, Joongie harus istirahat, arra?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat dengan mata berbinar. Lalu ia mengikuti langkah Umma Kim menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho perlahan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur bergambar gajahnya.

Oh my Jaejoong seperti ini karena dirinya. Lihat, Joongie kecil kita yang unyu-unyu kini terbaring lemah dengan luka di kedua lututnya.

Yunho jadi semakin bersalah. Coba saja waktu di kantin dirinya menuruti kemauan Jaejoong, coba saja ia tidak bermain keterlaluan waktu di taman. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Entah mengapa dadanya sesak melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Rasanya dengan para mantan kekasihnya dulu tidak seperti ini. Dirinya tidak tahu, ada semacam perasaan yang kuat yang ia rasakan jika sudah menyangkut tentang Jaejoong. Padahal dirinya baru beberapa hari mengenal Jaejoong.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya saja, kan?

Iya, kan?

"Uuungh..."

Jaejoong melenguh pelan karena usapan lembut Yunho di pipinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata doe Jaejoong terbuka.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya saat melihat Yunho, "Mau apa Yunnie kesini, eoh?" ketusnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Yunnie menjenguk Joongie yang sedang sakit."

"Yunnie tidak perlu menjenguk Joongie." katanya seraya membuang mukanya.

"Wae? Memangnya Yunnie tidak boleh menjenguk calon istri Yunnie, hum?"

Jaejoong kembali melihat kearah Yunho, "Calon istri?" cicit Jaejoong dengan wajah merah.

Yunho mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie pendek," katanya sendu, "Joongie juga tidak cantik."

Yunho menahan tawanya, "Kalau begitu Yunnie akan menunggu sampai Joongie tinggi dan menjadi cantik, otte?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kata umma itu sangat lama. Joongie takut Yunnie tidak suka Joongie lagi. Tadi waktu di kantin saja Yunnie makan sama noona cantik."

Yunho terkikik, "Aniyo. Dia teman Yunnie, namanya Tiffany."

"Ne. Pasti Fanny noona cantik, makanya Yunnie suka."

"Aniyo."

"Yunnie tidak mau main sama Joongie karena ada Fanny noona yang cantik hiks..." Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Yunnie juga jahat membuat Joongie kotor dengan coklat hiks... Joongie berdarah, sakit sekali. Huwe... Joongie dimarahi ahjussi, Joongie juga hampir digigit doggie huwewe..." Jaejoong menangis kencang.

Yunho mulai panik, "Joongie baby Boo, maafkan Yunnie, ne? Yunnie yang salah. Yunnie janji tidak akan mengulanginya, ne?"

"Jeongmal?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Benar tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Yakshoke, ne?"

Jaejoong menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yakshoke, Boo." kata Yunho seraya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking mungil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa malu, "Boo?"

"Ne. Hanya Yunnie yang boleh memanggil Joongie seperti itu, arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Yunnie, kata Umma besok Joongie tidak boleh masuk sekolah."

"Ne. Boojae harus istirahat."

"Tapi nanti Joongie tidak bisa lihat Yunnie." katanya sebal.

"Setiap pulang sekolah Yunnie akan main ke rumah. Tapi hari senin sampai kamis Yunnie akan telat ke rumah Boojae."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Wae?"

"Yunnie harus mengikuti belajar tambahan sampai sore."

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Arra. Tapi sebagai gantinya setiap hari Yunnie harus membawa sesuatu untuk Joongie, ne?"

Yunho menyeringai, "Kalau begitu setelah Yunnie memberikan sesuatu, Boojae juga harus memberikan sesuatu untuk Yunnie."

"Yya! Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu." kata Yunho sambil merong.

"Aniyo! Joongie mau!"

Yunho terkekeh, "Setiap Yunnie memberi sesuatu, Boojae harus ppopo Yunnie."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang Yunnie pulang dulu." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yunnie!"

"Ne, Boo?"

"Uung... Ppopo."

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong. Lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

CHUP

Yunho sedikit menyesap bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Yunnie pulang, ne?"

"Ne~"

-To Be Continued-

Annyeoooong ^0^

Diari emak updaaate LOL

bebeb sangat menikmati membuat ff ini, karena ceritanya ringan dan gemes banget sm Joongie XD

Maaf bebeb tidak membalas review satusatu, karena bebeb tidak bisa lama membajak lappie temen hueheheh

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^0^

hohoh untuk **just imagination**, kamu daebak! XD

plot yang mau saya buat hampir mirip dgn apa yang kamu bilang LOL

Untuk **BlaueFEE**, coba kamu cek baik2 di bagian thanks to chap kemarin, saya sudah menulis nama 'Aghaa' disana ^^

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	6. Chapter 6 : Take and Give

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 6  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 6 (Take and Give)  
**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu Putri tidur terbangun berkat ciuman dari Sang Pangeran. Merekapun menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Jaejoong mengakhiri dongeng pengantar tidurnya, "Yeey happy ending, Yunnie~" girangnya sambil menutup buku dongeng.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jaejoong, "Boojae semakin lancar membaca, ne?"

"Ne, Joongie kan selalu berlatih." Jaejoong tersipu malu, "Uung, mana hadiah untuk Joongie?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, lalu merogoh tas ranselnya, "Cha, cokelat untuk Baby Boojae~"

Mata doe Jaejoong berbinar ketika melihat cokelat dengan ukuran jumbo -hampir seukuran dengan kepalanya- yang diberikan Yunho.

Sejak Jaejoong sakit, Yunho selalu menjenguk Jaejoong setiap pulang sekolah dan akan kembali ke rumahnya saat sore. Lalu ketika malam Yunho akan datang lagi ke rumah Jaejoong untuk mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur yang dibacakan Jaejoong. Dan jika Jaejoong selesai membaca, Yunho akan memberi hadiah seperti yang ia janjikan.

"Gomawo Yunnie hehe." kata Jaejoong seraya mengambil cokelat dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty.

"Kenapa dimasukkan ke kotak lagi?" tanya Yunho heran. Pasalnya hadiah (Lollipop, Choco stick, teddy bear, gantungan gajah, kacamata) yang sudah ia beri selalu disimpan di dalam kotak Hello Kitty itu.

Jaejoong hanya membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan cengiran kecil.

"Nae boojae mau main rahasia-rahasia, um?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, "merooong~"

Yunho menyeringai, lalu dengan usil menggelitiki pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ahahaha... Yunnie geli haha geli... Berhenti Yunnie unhuhahah..." Jaejoong menggeliat kegelian.

"Hukuman untuk nae boojae yang nakal."

"Ihihahah Yunnie geli... Joongie tidak tahan ahahah..."

Yunho menghentikan gelitikannya, "Lalu mana ppopo-nya?"

Jaejoong terkikik. Perlahan ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kearah Yunho. Lalu ia kecup bibir hati Yunho. Beberapa detik hanya menempel, namun bibir cherry Jaejoong perlahan mengemut bibir atas Yunho. Yunho pun mengemut bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ummh... Yun, ungh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menyedot bibir mungilnya agak keras.

"Uungh!"

Jaejoong meremat piyama tidur Yunho kuat pertanda nafasnya sudah tidak kuat.

"Ngaaah!"

Yunho tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong yang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau semakin pandai, Boo." puji Yunho.

Beberapa ini mereka melakukan ciuman seperti itu. Yunho lah yang mengajari Jaejoong. Awalnya ia hanya iseng, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dirinya seakan menjadi kecanduan dengan bibir plum Jaejoong.

"Hehe gomawo Yunnie." kata Jaejoong dengan bibir yang merekah.

Yunho mengangguk sambil merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau masuk sekolah lagi, Boo?"

"Hehe besok Joongie sudah mulai sekolah Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum, "Baguslah. Besok Yunnie jemput, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

"Sekarang baby Boojae tidur, ne. Istirahatlah. Yunnie pulang dulu."

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Andwae! Yunnie tidur disini saja, ne?"

"Tapi-"

"Yunnie selalu menolak tidur dengan Joongie hiks"

Yunho mulai panik melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan begitu, Boo."

"Hiks Yunnie tidak suka tidur dengan Joongie kan hiks..."

"Aniya, baby."

"Huwewewe..."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jaejoong benar-benar merepotkan!

"Aigo kenapa kau membuat Joongie menangis, eoh?"

Umma Kim langsung menuju kamar Jaejoong saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kesayangannya.

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Joongie meminta saya tidur bersama. Tapi saya menolaknya."

Umma Kim menggendong Jaejoong yang menangis, "Aigoo sayang jangan menangis, ne?" bujuk Umma Kim, "Yunho-ah, turuti saja kemauan Joongie, otte?"

Yunho nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku akan menelpon ummamu, kau juga bisa pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Yunho menggangguk setelah lama berpikir, "Baiklah, ahjumma."

"Gomawo, Yun." kata Umma Kim, "Joongie dengar? Yunnie hyuung akan tidur dengan Joongie."

Jaejoong sesenggukan, "Jinja?"

"Ne, baby~" jawab Yunho sambil mengambil Jaejoong dari Umma Kim.

Jaejoong tersenyum girang lalu memeluk leher Yunho.

Umma Kim ikut tersenyum, "Umma buatkan susu dulu, ne?"

"Ung!"

Yunho lalu merebahkan Jaejoong di kasur, detik berikutnya ia juga merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Yunnie hehe..."

Cengiran kecil terpasang di bibir mungil Jaejoong. Laki-laki imut itu lalu merambat ke tubuh Yunho.

"B-boojae?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Yunho menahan nafasnya ketika Jaejoong tidur diatas tubuh tegapnya. Dan lagi-lagi ada desiran halus di rongga dadanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sudah terlelap.

"Dasar genit."

Yunho terkekeh sendiri sambil mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho mengecup surai Jaejoong-nya.

"Uungh..."

Jaejoong menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Yunho.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya. Nafas hangat Jaejoong sangat terasa di lehernya. Entah mengapa sesuatu dalam celananya terasa ngilu.

"Sssh..." Yunho mendesis pelan, "Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin terangsang, kan?"

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Diary emak updaaaatteee ^0^

hihihi ada yang merindukan uri Joongie yang genit? XD

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, ne

Semoga kalian bisa sabar dan tidak bosan menunggu ^^

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

Maaf tidak membalas review

dan Terimakasih banyak untuk segala dukungan dan semangat yang teman2 berikan ^^

See you at the next chap :*

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|****gia shirayuki********|riii-ka********|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae********|misschokyulate2********|Kyuhyuk07********|haru-chan********|3kjj********|Nony********|Aalya Shim**Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	7. Chapter 7 : Yunnie is MINE!

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 7  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 7 (Yunnie is MINE!)  
**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerang pelan ketika telinga mungilnya mendapati suara Umma Kim mengusik tidur indahnya.

"Umma, Joongie masih mau bobo."

"Apa Joongie tidak mau berangkat sekolah?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lima menit lagi, Umma~" rengeknya manja.

Umma Kim menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, nanti Umma telfon Umma Jung biar Yunnie tidak usah jemput Joongie, otte?"

PIK!

Mata doe Jaejoong seketika terbuka, "Andwae Umma! Joongie bangun!" pekiknya, lalu dengan cepat terduduk di kasur empuknya.

Umma Kim terkikik geli, "Kkaja, Joongie mandi. Setelah itu sarapan. Yunnie sudah menunggu mu."

"Omo! Kenapa Umma tidak bilang?"

**.**

**.**

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan. Sekarang ia tengah sarapan pagi bersama keluara Kim. Padahal tadi pagi saat di rumahnya sendiri ia sudah sarapan.

"Yunnie, aaaa..."

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong berniat menyuapi omorice padanya.

"Yunnie, buka mulutnya!" titah Jaejoong imut.

Yunho tersenyum canggung kearah Appa dan Umma Kim. Lalu dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum riang, "Yunnie tadi malam kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang?"

Yunho menelan ludahnya pelan ketika mata doe Jaejoong menatapnya polos. Oh God! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa tadi malam dirinya tengah masturbasi di kamar mandi? Holly Mother, itu akan sangat memalukan!

"Joongie, habiskan sarapannya. Jangan bicara terus." tegur Appa Kim.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Ne, Appa."

Yunho bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak jadi berbohong pada Jaejoong.

"Wow!" Jaejoong memekik senang saat melihat motor besar mengkilap Yunho di depannya. Biasanya mereka berangkat jalan kaki, tapi karena motor Yunho sudah keluar dari bengkel, mereka akan naik motor saja.

"Kkaja, nanti kita terlambat." kata Yunho.

Lalu Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan mendudukkan-nya di depan.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, kami berangkat." pamit Yunho.

"Umma, Appa, Joongie ke sekolah dulu, ne? Jaaa~" kata Jaejoong riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, Hati-hati~"

**.**

**.**

"Hei, man. Kenapa kau ini senang sekali melamun sekarang?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di belakang Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Entahlah."

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, Yun." timpal Tiffany yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena Jaejoong."

"Maksudmu Joongie, hyuung?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk, "Semalam aku tidur dengannya."

"WTF!? Kau meniduri anak umur 5 tahun!?"

"Yya! Kecilkan suaramu, jidat!" ujar Yunho sambil membekap mulut Yoochun, "Aku hanya menemaninya tidur, ppabo."

Ketiga temannya itu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Itu karena..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, sepertinya ia memang harus memberitahu temannya jika ia terangsang sampai harus bermasturbasi karena Jaejoong.

Yunho lantas berbisik pada Yoochun.

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, "MWO? Kau gila, Yun!"

"Yya! Aku juga ingin tahu!" Junsu protes sambil merengut.

"Curang! Aku juga ingin tahu, Yun! Ayo beritahu kami!" kata Tiffany sambil mengguncang tubuh Yunho.

"Joongie juga mau tahu!"

Empat sekawan itupun terdiam mendengar suara Jaejoong. Lalu serentak mereka melihat tiga orang anak kecil di dekat kaki Yunho.

"Minnie juga mau tahu!"

"Kyunnie juga!"

Yunho menepuk dahinya, "Sekarang apa lagi?" keluhnya pelan.

Jaejoong menarik-narik celana seragam Yunho, lalu merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

Yunho menuruti kemauan Jaejoong, lalu meletakkan Jaejoong di mejanya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada di pangkuan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Dari mana Joongie tahu kelas Yunnie?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, "Selama Joongie tidak sekolah, Joongie meminta Minnie dan Kyunnie untuk mengawasi Yunnie. Jadi, tentu saja Joongie tahu dimana kelas Yunnie."

"Huum benar. Joongie janji akan membawa banyak makanan." kata Changmin.

"Dan juga kaset game jika kami mengawasi hyuung." Kyuhyun ikut menjawab.

Jaejoong memberengut kesal, "Yya! Kenapa kalian membocorkan rahasia? Iih!"

"Ups! Sorry!" serentak Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjawab.

Yunho semakin pusing melihat teman-teman kelasnya kini tengah mengerubunginya karena celotehan Jaejoong dan kawan-kawan.

Sesekali Yunho men-deathglare temannya yang menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mesum, atau dirinya tak segan memukul tangan teman-nya yang ingin menyentuh Boojae-nya.

"Joongie kembali ke kelas, ne? Sebentar lagi seonsaengnim masuk kelas." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng imut, "Shirreo! Joongie tetap disini mengawasi Yunnie!" katanya, lalu duduk di atas meja Yunho, "Joongie tidak mau melihat Yunnie dekat-dekat sama Fanny Noona!"

"Mwo? Aku?" cengok Tiffany.

"Ne! Noona tidak boleh dekat-dekat Yunnie!"

"Tapi kenapa Joongie? Noona kan teman Yunnie juga."

"Yya! Hanya Joongie yang boleh panggil Yunnie!"

"Ne. Ne."

"Yunnie punya Joongie. Tidak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat Yunnie, karena Yunnie calon suami Joongie!"

"MWO?"

-To Be Continued-

Hallo Hallo Hallo XD

Diary emak udah ditulis lagi hohoho

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

Tolong panggil bebeb saj biar lebih akrab, ne :D

karena bebeb sedang senggang, bebeb sempetin bales review yuhuuu~

Diya1013 : Joongie gede masih lama atuh, kan mesti banyak minum susu dulu u,u

RedsXiah : gpp, itu untuk pelatihan jadi istri yunnie *eh

1 : ini udah lanjut ^^

gothiclolita89 : IYA! IYA! XD

spykjw : hohoho Yunnie harus minum obat untuk nguatin iman kalo deket Joongie u,u

Lady Ze : Karena Joongie selalu diberi asi, makanan bergizi dan imunisasi LOL

misschokyulate2 : panggil bebeb aja -_-

riska0122 : okee jangan bosen nunggu, ne ^^

toki4102 : kita doakan supaya joongie cepet gede XD

riii-ka : emang dari lahir :D

futari-chan : Hwaiting \^o^/

Kim Min Ah : okee FIGHTING! :D

yoon Hyunwoon : here the next chap :)

Vic89 : itu bekal buat calon istri wkwk XD

LaylaYJ : emang dasar Yunho yang pervert kali yah -_-

indahtara14 : iya bener -_-

zhe : okee udah lanjut ^^

Jung Jaehyun : mending cepet diobatin deh -_-

Hana-Kara : heheh makasih, jangan bosen bacanya yo ^^

YunHolic : itu terpengaruh -,-

Taeripark : iya memang -_-

Kyuhyuk07 : ya namanya juga Jung Yunho XD

Dipa Woon : hohoo godaan terbesar = Joongie LOL

KimsLovey : jangan diculik! itu property Yunnie :O

joongmax : aww maaciw udah rindu sama Diary Emak XD

Aje Willow Kim : panggil bebeb aja deh -_-

jae sekundes : hohoho okee terima kasih sudah mau nunggu XD

han eun ji : hoh FF siapa, chingu? :O

EMPEROR-NUNEO : itu Yunnie udah dari lahir setelannya kayak gitu -,-

rizqicassie : okee selamat datang :*

JJ-Wifey : ekekekek XD

.96 : beneran gak bisa tidur XD

vampireyunjae : tetep unyu kok u,u

Aaliya Shim : akakak so sweet banget masa si Joongie LOL

FiAndYJ : iya dong biar dapet hadiah balik juga dari emak XD

magnaeris : diary emak yang udah gede isinya nc-an semua /plakk/

JungJaema : gpp, yang penting readers senang *eh

KimRyeona19 : Jangan, Joongie masih kecil dan polos u,u

Lana Park : eh? Itu apa? FF ya? punya siapa? :O

Nony : kalo udah gede... LOL

3kjj : hihihi Joongie yang genit lebih imut XD

Gyujiji : hihi alhamdulillah dari lahir terlaahir genit si Joongie :D

haru-chan : iya bisa ketular, penyakit berbahaya itu mah :P

De : /tunjuk Yunnie/

missy84 : tunggu sampe Joongie gede :D

BooMilikBear : NO! hadapin Joongie dulu! :O

jiy : here the next XD

PhantoMiRotiC : meritnya masih lama atuh u,u

Guest : okee ini lanjutannya ^^

lee minji elf : perfect couple XD

Rara : udah setelannya LOL

NoonaRyeo :menjeng apaan? XD

farla 23 : iya cuma sama yunpa dong :3

Dennis Park : hiihi gomawo :D

Yjckiss : aigoo .-.

Desty Cassie : panggil bebeb aja -_-

duvypanha : namanya juga drabble -_-

z-know : ekekekek tutornya mesum sih yang ngajarin dy XD

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|****gia shirayuki********|riii-ka********|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae********|misschokyulate2********|Kyuhyuk07********|haru-chan********|3kjj********|Nony********|Aalya Shim|gothiclolita89|spykjw|riska0122|indahtara14|KimsLovey|Aje Willow Kim|han eun ji|rizqicassie|JJ-Wifey| .96|Lana Park|BooMilikBear|NoonaRye|farla 23|Yjckiss|Desty Cassie|**Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	8. Chapter 8 : Dinner with Yunnie

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 8  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 8 (Dinner with Yunnie)  
**

**.**

**.**

Yunho semakin pusing melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengomel tentang calon suami, tidak boleh dekat-dekat wanita atau lelaki lain, dan bla bla bla. Dan juga duo evil di belakangnya sibuk berbicara dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Mungkin mereka tidak menyangka Yunho pedofil atau Yunho yang dikenal cool itu tiba-tiba bisa bicara seimut itu untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidak dengar bel masuk berbunyi?" teriak Go Ahra, guru genit ter-killer di seantaro Shin Ki High School.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!"

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat murid-muridnya kembali ke bangku mereka dengan gerutuan kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia melotot ketika melihat 3 orang anak kecil di bangku Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, kenapa bocah-bocah tengik itu ada disini?" tanya Ahra sambil berjalan mendekati bangku Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Ahra, "Kami sedang mengawasi Yunnie, Ahjumma."

Semua yang ada di kelas itu terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Ahra mendelik tajam, "Panggil aku seonsaengnim, bocah."

Jaejoong memberengut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Yunho, "Joongie takut, Yunnie." adunya manja.

"Yya! Ahjumma jangan membuat Joongie takut begitu!" pekik Changmin.

Ahra mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin, "Kau!" telunjuk Ahra menunjuk Changmin, "Sebaiknya diam saja."

"Ahjumma tidak sopan menunjuk orang begitu!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bicara.

Ahra lalu mendorong dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya, "Cerewet."

"Yya! Jangan sentuh Kyunnie-ku!"

"AWW! Appo!"

Ahra terpekik ketika Changmin menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Bawa mereka keluar sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

"Setidaknya kita beruntung tidak dihukum. Yeoja genit itu kan cinta mati denganmu, hyuung." Junsu terkikik geli di koridor.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku tadi, Junsu-ah." sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong yang berada di gendongan Yunho memberengut, "Yunnie malu karena Joongie, eoh?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Boo."

"Aniya! Yunnie malu punya calon istri yang pendek dan tidak cantik seperti Joongie, kan? Iya, kan?"

Yoochun, Junsu dan duo evil terkikik melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie tidak bilang begitu, Boo."

"Yunnie tidak suka Joongie. Yunnie suka Fanny noona huweweee..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, "Boo, Tiffany sudah punya pacaran dengan Yesung."

"Tapi tapi-"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar bentakan Yunho, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong semakin menangis kencang.

"Yunho! Kau menakutinya, bodoh!" tegur Yoochun.

Yunho semakin frustasi, apalagi duo evil sahabat Jaejoong juga ikut mengomelinya.

"Boojae, mianhae. Yunnie minta maaf, ne?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, malah semakin menangis.

"Uljima baby. Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae, Boo." kata Yunho sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik kedua sahabatnya meminta solusi, tapi hanya dibalas gelengan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Yunho menghela nafas, kemudian ia membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Lalu melumatnya pelan sampai tangis Jaejoong mereda.

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung menutup mata duo evil yang ada di gendongan mereka. Gila! Untung saja koridor sepi!

"Ummh..."

Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat Yunho menyesap bibir cherry-nya terlalu kuat seolah ingin memakannya.

"Mmmphckmckh..." bunyi decakan lidah terdengar saat Yunho menyedot lidah mungil Jaejoong.

"Yunnie minta maaf, ne?" katanya setelah melepas tautan bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat di dada bidang Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini keluarga Jung mengundang keluarga Kim makan malam. Semuanya terlihat gembira, apalagi karena tingkah Joongie kecil.

"Joongie, jangan manja." tegur Umma Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong sibuk meminta suap dengan Yunho.

"Bummie, biarkan saja. Yunho juga tidak keberatan." kata Umma Jung.

"Ne, Yeobo. Jangan terlalu keras dengan Joongie." sahut Appa Kim yang dibalas anggukan sebal dari Umma Kim.

"Ah, Yunho. Ajaklah Joongie melihat taman baru kita di belakang. Joongie pasti senang." titah Appa Jung.

"Ne, Appa."

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman belakang. Jaejoong nampak berbinar senang sekali melihat taman cantik di rumah Yunho.

"Habiskan dulu makannya, Boo."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Joongie kenyang, Yunnie."

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan, Boo."

"Tapi Joongie kenyang! Nanti perut Joongie gendut!" omel Jaejoong.

"Tapi tinggal satu suap lagi, baby."

"Shirreo! Shirreo! Shirreo!"

Yunho berdecak sebal, lalu menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya lalu mentransfernya langsung ke mulut mungil Jaejoong sampai makanan itu diteguk habis oleh Jaejoong.

"Ungh! Ummph..."

Yunho melepas bibirnya lalu tersenyum puas melihat semburat merah di pipi gembul Jaejoong.

'Aku takut Jaejoong kecewa padaku. Aku hanya menganggapnya adikku.' batin Yunho.

What the hell!

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

Hallooooo XD

diary emak update :)

Maaf ya lama, dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review

selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

bebeb ringkas saja pertanyaan yang muncul di chap sebelumnya ^^

Q : FFnya hampir sama kok sm author lain?

A : benarkah? Maaf kalo cerita ini menurut kalian sama, karena genre yang bebeb pilih pedofil dan pasaran :'( tapi bebeb menulis ini murni dari otak bebeb sendiri, maaf jika plot atau ide cerita sama dengan author lain huks

Q : Kenapa ffnya selalu pendek?

A : Maaf, ini drabble. dan bebeb masih belajar membuat ff, bebeb tidak bisa seperti author lain yang menemukan ide dan lancar mengetik ff. bebeb mengetik ff sesuai dengan mood. jadi maaf jika pendek, karna hanya segitu yang bisa bebeb tulis. bukan maksud bebeb untuk tidak berniat menulis ff ini. itu membuat bebeb sedih. mohon mengerti :)

Semoga tidak bosan menunggu ff yang abal dan pendek ini

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida ^^

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|****gia shirayuki********|riii-ka********|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae********|misschokyulate2********|Kyuhyuk07********|haru-chan********|3kjj********|Nony********|Aalya Shim|gothiclolita89|spykjw|riska0122|indahtara14|KimsLovey|Aje Willow Kim|han eun ji|rizqicassie|JJ-Wifey| .96|Lana Park|BooMilikBear|NoonaRye|farla 23|Yjckiss|Desty Cassie| |JIhee46|**EMPEROR-NUNEO|sakuranatsu90|Kitty PrincessYJ| |okoyunjae|Zen Ikkika|akiramia|Jung KimCaca|BooMilikBear|fuyu cassiopeia|nin nina|cesillia|yunjae|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**adakah yang belum ditulis namanya? Tolong bilang sama bebeb ^^**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	9. Chapter 9 : TRICK!

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 9  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 9 (TRICK!)  
**

**.**

**.**

"Boo, hari ini Yunnie pulang telat."

Jaejoong yang berada di gendongan Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya, "Wae?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil merapikan seragam TK yang seperti pelaut milik Jaejoong, "Yunnie ada pelajaran tambahan."

Jaejoong mengangguk, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. Hei! Bukankah ini hari Jum'at? Jadwal pelajaran tambahan Yunnie-nya kan setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis?

Laki-laki mungil itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, "Benar ada pelajaran tambahan?"

Yunho meneguk ludahnya pelan. Aaish! Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir kenyal Jaejoong.

"T-tentu saja, Boo."

Jaejoong semakin mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Yunnie tidak bohong, kan?"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. God! Ia tidak sanggup jika melihat mata doe itu menatapnya sangat intens seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Yunho berbohong. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal belajar tambahan. Ini karena kejadian kemarin. Ahra memang tidak menghukumnya, tetapi sebagai gantinya Yunho harus membantu Ahra untuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan siswa seluruh kelas tingkat akhir di Shin Ki.

"Yunnie!"

Yunho tersadar karena pekikan Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne?"

Jaejoong mengerucut sebal, "Turunkan Joongie. Joongie mau baris di depan kelas."

Yunho baru sadar sedari tadi mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Jaejoong, "Ne, Boojae."

Ketika Yunho baru akan menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, Jaejoong memberontak.

"Wae, Boo?"

"Yunnie lupa?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Ye?"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Ppopo!"

Seakan teringat sesuatu Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Yya!" teriak Jaejoong protes.

Yunho lalu menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, "Cha, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu, Boo."

Jaejoong merengut sambil terus memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kenapa ppopo-nya di dahi? Iih!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih menyangkal hanya menyukainya sebagai adik, hyuung?"

Yunho mengangguk dengan perkataan Junsu.

"What the fuck!" umpat Yoochun, "Setelah kau berciuman dengannya kau masih menganggapnya adik?"

Yunho hanya diam.

"Yun, jika Joongie mengetahui hal ini dia pasti akan kecewa. Aku bisa melihat Joongie benar-benar menyukaimu." kali ini Tiffany angkat bicara.

"Yya! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun ketika melihat Yunho mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kita belum selesai!"

"Yunho hyuung benar-benar ppabo." cibir Junsu dan diamini oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Tiga bocah mungil itu kini tengah menuju kelas Yunho saat jam istirahat. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan ke bangku Yunho.

"Hyuung, Noona!"

Yoochun, Junsu dan Tiffany yang tengah menikmati jajanan istirahat-nya menunduk kebawah demi melihat tiga bocah mungil itu.

"Yunho baru saja ke ruang guru tadi." kata Tiffany pada Jaejoong kini sudah ada di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa Yunnie nanti lama?"

"Mollayo." Tiffany mengangkat bahunya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Kalau begitu Joongie mau bicara sama Fanny Noona."

"Baiklah. Sekarang Noona akan dengar."

"Joongie minta maaf, Noona." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiffany, Junsu dan Yoochun saling berpandangan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, um?"

"Joongie kira Noona menyukai Yunnie, tapi kata Yunnie Noona sudah pacaran dengan Yesung hyuung."

Tiffany menghela nafasnya. Ah, ia jadi merindukan namjachingunya yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit.

"Gwaechana. Noona mengerti. Joongie benar-benar menyukai Yunho, ne?"

Semburat merah jambu mulai muncul di pipi gembul Jaejoong.

"Ne, Noona. Joongie itu sangaaaaat menyukai Yunho hyuung." kata Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh jajanan milik Junsu.

"Joongie selalu cerita tentang Yunho hyuung di kelas." tambah Kyuhyun.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan lagi. Kali ini karena mereka merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong. Oh my malang sekali Joongie kecil kita ini akan patah hati jika mengetahui bahwa Yunnie bear-nya itu hanya menganggapnya adik. No! Jaejoong pasti akan menangis meraung-raung nanti!

"Yya! Minnie! Kyunnie! Joongie malu."

Tiffany tersenyum, "Kalau Joongie sangat menyukai Yunnie, Joongie harus membuat Yunnie hanya melihat pada Joongie."

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Joongie ingin cepat besar dan jadi cantik. Biar bisa jadi istri Yunnie ngehee..."

"Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Yoochun bersuara. "Aku punya rencana."

Lalu mereka pun mulai berdiskusi tentang rencana brilian Yoochun.

"Tiffany, bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

Tiffany mendelik kearah Yoochun, "Micheo! Yesung bisa marah padaku!"

"Bagaimana kalau..." Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ahra Seonsaengnim? Kalian gila!"

Yunho berteriak histeris ketika tiga sahabatnya menyuruhnya untuk berkencan dengan Ahra.

"Kalian sakit. Sudahlah, aku capek." sambungnya malas.

"Yya! Kau harus! Kami tidak mau tahu!" Ketiga sahabatnya protes.

Huh! Jika Yunho tidak mau, bagaimana rencana akan berjalan.

Ah, kalian penasaran dengan rencananya?

TRICK 1 : How to be A Yunnie's Wife?

TRICK 2 : Love Test

Semoga saja berjalan lancar, ne?  
Hwaiting!

**.**

**.**

-To be Continued-

Hallo Hallo Hallo ^o^

Diary emak update :)

Ada yang merindukan Uri Joongie? XD

Selamat datang untuk readers baru ^^

Bebeb sedang menggalau karena tidak bisa mudik hiks

Saking galaunya bebeb jadi flu huweee TToTT

Setidaknya review dari teman-teman membuat mood bebeb bagus huhuh

Tapi maaf, bebeb tidak membalas reviewnya ne :'(

Bebeb butuh istirahat sebentar sepertiny hiksu hiksu

jadi bebeb jawab pertanyaan aja :)

Q : Beneran Yun cuma anggap Jae adiknya?

A : Untuk sementara ini iya, karena Joongie masih kecil dan bagi Yun rasa suka yang Joongie rasaian itu cuma cinta-cinta monyet gitu. Tapi di sisi lain Yun juga ngerasa nyaman di dekat Joongie. Intinya Yun masih galau sm perasaannya wkwk XD

Q : Nanti ada chapter Jae gede-nya gak?

A : Iya, pasti ada kok tungguin aja ^^

Q : Kenapa alurnya lambat sekali?

A : Bebeb sengaja buatnya lambat, karena ini Diary Joongie LOL ada yang keberatan? :3

Sekali lagi maaf jika ini pendek word-ny, karena ini drabble

Bebeb akan berusaha mengupdate lebih panjang jika bebeb bisa menulisnya, ne ^^

untuk **Vampire Yunjae** maaf namanya di chap kmrn gak ditulis :'(

Bebeb kira udah ditulis, karena Vampire Yunjae selalu ada di tiap ff bebeb, jadinya kirain udah lama nyantol disini huks mian ya u,u

Semoga tidak bosan menunggu ff yang abal dan pendek ini

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida ^^

Follow twitter bebeb yoo, mari berteman AstieYunjae

hihi ^^

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|****gia shirayuki********|riii-ka********|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae********|misschokyulate2********|Kyuhyuk07********|haru-chan********|3kjj********|Nony********|Aalya Shim|gothiclolita89|spykjw|riska0122|indahtara14|KimsLovey|Aje Willow Kim|han eun ji|rizqicassie|JJ-Wifey| .96|Lana Park|BooMilikBear|NoonaRye|farla 23|Yjckiss|Desty Cassie| |JIhee46|**EMPEROR-NUNEO|sakuranatsu90|Kitty PrincessYJ|liayoon|okoyunjae|Zen Ikkika|akiramia|Jung KimCaca|fuyu cassiopeia|nin nina|cesillia|yunjae|vampire yunjae|JSJW407|harang|uRuRu Baek|De|Park RIzu|pyong|kyutket88|princesssparkyu|Tria U-know Hero|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**adakah yang belum ditulis namanya? Tolong bilang sama bebeb ^^**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	10. Chapter 10 : How to be a Yunnie's Wife?

**Title: Joongie's Diary  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 10  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, YeFanny  
**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Pedofil! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

** Joongie's Diary  
**

**Chapter 10 (TRICK 1 : How to be a Yunnie's Wife?)  
**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya akhir pekan adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa sangat bosan berada di rumah. Tadi ia sudah mengajak teman-temannya untuk keluar, tetapi ketiga sahabatnya itu tidak bisa. Yoochun dan Junsu bilang mereka ingin berkencan, sedangkan Tiffany menjenguk Yesung yang sudah tiga hari ini sakit. Huh, membosankan sekali hanya berdiam diri di rumah!

Yunho lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki bermata musang itu memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat, tetapi sedetik kemudian entah mengapa ia seperti melihat bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang tertawa riang padanya.

Laki-laki tampan itu lantas dengan cepat membuka matanya, "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Jaejoong?" gumamnya.

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar kunci motor-nya di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho?"

"Annyeong, ahjumma." sapa Yunho sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Umma Kim mempersilahkan Yunho masuk, "Kau ingin bertemu Jaejoong?"

"Ye, ahjumma."

"Ah, Joongie tadi ada di kamar." Lalu Umma Kim menyuruh Yunho duduk di ruang tamu, "Yunho apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, bolehkah ahjumma minta tolong membantu membersihkan taman di belakang?"

Yunho menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana ya? Kalau dia menolak, tidak enak juga, kan? Ah tapi nanti kan ada Jaejoong, pasti akan menyenangkan jika mendengar celotehan Jaejoong saat membersihkan taman nanti.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Ahjumma." kata Yunho semangat.

Umma Kim tersenyum, "Gomapta, Yunho-ah."

"Nuguya Umma? Apa Minnie dan Kyunnie sudah jemput?"

Yunho dan Umma Kim mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jaejoong yang kelihatannya sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Ung? Yunnie?" Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap imut.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ah, entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan Jaejoong. Padahal kemarin baru saja bertemu.

Laki-laki tampan itu lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, "Annyeong,Boo." katanya sambil menggendong Jaejoong.

"Chakkaman, Umma ke dapur dulu, ne?" kata Umma Kim yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Boojae mau kemana, um?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa merah maroon di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Joongie mau pergi dengan Minnie dan Kyunnie. Tapi mereka lama sekali menjemput Joongie."

Yunho tersenyum, "Yunnie yang antar saja, otte?"

Jaejoong dengan cepat menggeleng, "Shirreo!"

Yunho berdecak. Dirinya tidak suka Jaejoong menolak tawarannya.

"Memangnya mau apa dengan bocah itu?" tanyanya sewot.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya imut, "Panggil Minnie dan Kyunnie! Bukan bocah, Yunnie!" katanya marah.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Arraseo." ucapnya, "Biar Yunnie saja yang antar, ne?" bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Joongieeeee~"

Jaejoong dan Yunho refleks menoleh kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Jaejoong sambil tetap mencebilkan bibirnya, "Yunnie! Turunkan Joongie!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, lalu menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya walaupun tidak rela.

"Kyunnie lama sekali tadi. Makanya telat." kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun melotot kearah Changmin, "Yya! Bukannya Minnie tadi yang lama karena mencicipi biskuit buatan Umma Kyunnie!"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang sambil melotot kearah Changmin, "Jinja,Minnie?"

"Ehehehe Minnie kan tidak tahan melihat biskuit itu tidak dimakan."Changmin beralasan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Yunho kini wajahnya sudah berubah masam karena diacuhkan olehJaejoong.

"Aigooo~ Sudah datang, ne? Cha, minum susu dulu." kata Umma Kim yang membawa beberapa makanan dan susu.

Ketiga bocah kecil itu langsung berlari mendekati Umma Kim.

"Annyeong, Yunho hyuung." sapa duo evil serempak saat menyadari ada Yunho disana.

Yunho berdecak sebal, "Annyeong." ketusnya.

"Ayo dimakan dulu." titah Umma Kim. "Yunho, kau juga." Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yunho.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sangat senang, "Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Ketiga bocah itu membatu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Umm... Kami mau..." Jaejoong bingung menjawab apa. Sedari tadi Yunho terus bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Kami mau belajar kelompok, Hyuung." sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu, "Ah, ne. Belajar kelompok hehe..."

Yunho memandang curiga kearah Jaejoong, "Eodiga?" selidiknya.

Jaejoong berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun, sementara Changmin masih sibuk dengan biskuitnya.

"Di tempat Seohyun seonsaengnim, Yunnie."jawab Jaejoong setelah lama berpikir. "Kkaja, nanti kita terlambat." Jaejoong menarik Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Yya! Makanan-nya belum habis." ronta Changmin.

"Tunggu, Boo. Biar Yunnie antar, ne?"

"Shirreo!" tolak Jaejoong. "Umma, Kami berangkat dulu, ne?"

Umma Kim menyahut dari dapur, "Ne, Hati-hati sayang~" Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Umma Kim muncul ke ruang tamu, "Yya! Yunho! Kau mau kemana?" Umma Kim berdecak kesal karena Yunho kini tengah mengikuti tiga bocah itu keluar.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, "T-tapi ahjumma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, "Umma Kim lalu menyeret Yunho masuk ke dalam, "Kau bilang akan membantu membersihkan taman, kan?"

Yunho mendesah pasrah, "Aaish! Jinja!" gerutunya sebal.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Porsche putih Changmin kini sudah berhenti di Ballons Cafe. Ketiga bocah itu lalu turun dari mobil.

"Doryeonnim, jangan lupa menelfon saya jika sudah selesai, ne?" kata Han Ahjussi.

Changmin mengangguk, "Arraseo."

"Gomawo, Han Ahjussi." kata ketiga bocah itu serentak.

"Ne. Sudah tugas saya, Tuan-tuan." sahut Han Ahjussi, lalu lelaki paruh baya itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Ketiga bocah itu lalu memasuki Ballons cafe dan melihat Yoochun, Junsu dan Tiffany dan seorang lelaki satu lagi yang tidak mereka kenal sudah berada disana. Langsung saja mereka menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Tiffany sambil mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi sebelahnya.

"Yunnie tadi ke rumah Joongie. Yunnie terus bertanya kita mau kemana. Ihihihi..."

Ketiga sahabat itu saling melirik geli.

"Hyuung ini siapa, Noona?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat lelaki di sebelah Tiffany.

"Ini Yesung." kata Tiffany malu. "Dia juga akan membantu kita nanti."

Yesung tersenyum, "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Joong Won imnida. Panggil saja Yesung, ne?" kata Yesung dengan kedipan nakalnya.

"Annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kelas 0 kecil. Panggil saja Joongie hehe."

"Annyeong. Shim Changmin imnida. Panggil Minnie. Minnie sangat suka makan ngehee."

"Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil saja Kyunnie, ne?"

"Kyunnie itu pacarnya Minnie, hyuung." deklar Changmin.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut, "Jinja?"

"Jinja Kyunnie?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kearah Changmin, "Sepertinya banyak yang Joongie lewatkan saat Joongie tidak masuk sekolah, eoh?"

Changmin hanya tertawa tanpa dosa menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Wow, rumah Fanny Noona besar sekali."

Ketiga bocah mungil itu membulatkan bibirnya ketika melihat rumah Tiffany yang sangat luas dan besar. Sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Yesung tidak heran lagi, karena tiga sedari kecil mereka-termasuk Yunho- sudah berteman dengan Tiffany -anak desainer ternama se-Asia.

Tiffany terkikik geli. "Kkaja, kita masuk."

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mulai latihan rutin untuk Joongie." kata Yoochun semangat.

"Yeeeeeyy~" ketiga bocah mungil itu bersorak semangat. Sedangkan keempat orang dewasa disana saling melirik.

"Yeeeeeey~~" Mereka-pun juga ikut bersorak ketika melihat tiga bocah mungil itu melotot kearah mereka. Jinja!

Step 1: Sexy Body

Coach : Yesung

"Kalian membawa baju ganti?" tanya Yesung.

Hanya Jaejoong yang mengangguk.

Yesung memicingkan matanya, "Kalian tidak membawa baju ganti?"

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kenapa kami harus membawa baju ganti?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Yya! Kita akan melakukannya sama-sama agar Jaejoong bersemangat. Ya, kan Joongie?" Yesung menaik turunkan alisnya sambil memandang Jaejoong.

"Ne!" girang Jaejoong, "Jebal, nee~~" rayu Jaejoong dengan kitty eyes-nya.

Lalu ke-empat orang itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Biar aku siapkan baju gantinya." kata Tiffany.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka ketujuh orang itu sudah berganti kostum olahraga.

"Baiklah kita mulai~" Yesung berteriak semangat.

Lalu terdengar musik senam sehat mengalun di ruang latihan itu.

"Ikuti gerakanku, ne? Satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

Mereka-pun bergerak mengikuti Yesung. Boca-bocah mungil disana terlihat bersemangat menghitung gerakan senam. Sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Tiffany terlihat cemberut. Oh Ayolah mereka tidak suka berkeringat!

"Gerakannya agak cepat sedikit, ya." komando Yesung.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Yesung semakin gila menggerakkan badannya dengan cepat. "Satu, dua. satu dua. Ayo semangat! Yya! Changmin! Jangan tidur dilantai!"

Changmin kini sudah tewas tergeletak di lantai. "Min lapaaaar~"

"Yya! Yoochun! Junsu! Kalian jangan main grepe-grepe disana! Hentikan!"

"Fanny sayang, kau jangan duduk saja! Ayo lanjutkan senamnya." Omel Yesung sambil tetap menggerakkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan tidur di lantai!"

Yesung tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kini masih setia mengikuti gerakan gilanya, "Ah, Joongie. Kau bersemangat sekali."

Sedetik kemudian...

Jaejoong terduduk lemas.

"JOONGIE TIDAK KUAAAAAAAAT!"

**.**

**.**

Step 2 : Beautiful

Coach : Tiffany

"Yesungie, besok aku tidak mau kau mengajari kami senam gila lagi, arra?"

Yesung tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu beralih bergabung dengan Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain kartu.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang make up Tiffany. Mereka juga sudah berganti pakaian.

"Nah Joongie. Yunho itu suka dengan istri yang cantik."

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Joongie ingin jadi cantik!"

"Baik. Kita mulai~"

Tiffany lalu memberitahu Jaejoong apa-apa saja yang diperlukan untuk mempercantik diri. Bagaimana cara menggunakan make up. Lalu dengan telaten Tiffany membersihkan wajah Jaejoong terlebih dahulu dengan pembersih wajah. Selanjutnya ia oleskan pelapis bedak pada wajah mungil Jaejoong. Lalu ia bubuhkan sedikit bedak, karena wajah Jaejoong yang sudah seputih susu Tiffany hanya memakai sedikit bedak saja. Tiffany tidak memberi eyeliner dan mascara pada bulu mata Jaejoong, takut nanti Jaejoong merasa perih. Lalu wanita cantik itu memberi sedikit sapuan blush on ke pipi gembul Jaejoong. Terakhir ia akan memberi lipstick tipis di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan koleksi lipsticknya di kotak make up. Lalu matanya melotot ketika melihat Kyuhyun sibuk mencoret wajah Yesung yang kalah bermain kartu. Dan mata Tiffany semakin ingin keluar saat mendapati Changmin yang menggigiti Lipstick mahal-nya.

"ITU BUKAN MAKANAAAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

Step 3 : Good Voice

Coach : YooSu Couple

Yoochun kini sudah siap di depan grand piano. Lalu Junsu kini sedang melatih vokal Jaejoong.

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do~" Junsu mulai mengajari Jaejoong perlahan.

"Do, Re, Mi-"

"Aniyo, mulai dengan nada rendah dulu, Joongie." kata Junsu

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Doo~"

Junsu mengangguk, "Sekarang menyanyi dengan iringan piano, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

Lalu Yoochun-pun mulai memainkan jari-jari indahnya di tuts piano.

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si-"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MINNIE LAPAAAAARRRRR!"

Semua yang berada disana seketika pingsan mendengar teriakan dahsyat Changmin. -_-

**.**

**.**

Step 4 : Master Chef

Coach : Tiffany

Jury : Changmin

"Pertama, kita akan mencuci beras terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong-pun mengikuti gerakan Tiffany mencuci beras, lalu membuat airnya. Setelah itu dimasak di dalam alat memasak nasi.

"Sembari menunggu nasi masak, kita goreng telur."

Tiffany lalu memecahkan telur dengan membenturkannya sedikit di mangkuk. Jaejoong-pun mengikuti Tiffany. Ia benturkan telur di mangkuknya dengan keras sehingga telur itu jadi berceceran.

Jaejoong berkaca-kaca melihat telurnya gagal.

Tiffany, Yoochun, Junsu, Yesung, dan ChangKyu menatap khawatir pada Jaejoong.

"Gwaechana, kita ganti yang baru."

Kemudian Jaejoong mulai membenturkan telur yang baru dengan pelan, lalu menuangkannya di mangkuk. Mata doe laki-laki mungil itu berbinar berhasil melakukannya.

"Joongie semangat!" teriak ChangKyu dan para Hyuung-nya.

Setelah itu dirinya mulai mengikuti kembali Tiffany memotong bawang.

"Joongie, hati-hati menggunakan pisau, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mulai memotong bawang dengan perlahan. Mulanya ia memotong dengan mudah, tetapi lama kelamaan matanya terasa perih dan berair karena tidak terbiasa memotong bawang.

CTAK!

"AAAAAAAHHH! APPOOOOOOO!

Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung ketika jari-nya tidak sengaja teriris pisau. Semua yang ada disana-pun mulai kebingungan mendengar tangisan Jaejoong. Tiffany dengan cepat membersihkan luka Jaejoong dan menempelkan plester bergambar gajah di jari mungil Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda saja belajar memasaknya, ne?"

"Shirreo!" tolak Jaejoong masih sesenggukan, "Kita lanjutkan saja, Noona. Biar Joongie cepat bisa menjadi istri Yunnie. Jebal~" rengek Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Semua yang ada disana saling melirik. Kasihan sekali Joongie kecil kita ini. Dirinya sangat bersemangat ingin menjadi istri Yunho, eoh?

**.**

**.**

"Tadaaa~ Makanan sudah siap~~" Jaejoong bersumringah ria.

Sedangkan para hyuung dan duo evil menatap khawatir pada masakan Jaejoong. Telur gulung yang berwarna agak kecoklatan atau sedikit menghitam, sushi yang terlihat agak berantakan, lalu nugget yang berwarna agak kehitaman.

"Joongie, k-kenapa warna-nya begini?" tanya Changmin khawatir melihat makanan di depannya.

"Kata Fanny Noona, terlalu lama di goreng. Tapi rasanya pasti enak. Ya, kan Noona?"

Tiffany menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Cha, makanlah, Min. Kau dari tadi bilang lapar, kan?"

Changmin menelan ludahnya pelan lalu mulai menyantap masakan Jaejoong.

"Eottokeh?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Changmin berhenti mengunyah, "M-mashitta..." kata Changmin yang membuat semua orang disana kecuali Jaejoong menganga lebar.

Jaejoong melompat-lompat kegirangan mendengar perkataan Changmin.

Sedangkan yang lain mulai mencicip masakan Jaejoong karena penasaran dengan rasanya.

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga detik ...

Mereke langsung berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan masakan Jaejoong yang terasa pahit dan aneh.

Jaejoong mengedipkan mata doe-nya, "Loh? Kenapa Joongie ditinggal sendirian?"

Dan sekarang Author mulai khawatir rencana ini akan sukses atau tidak. -_-

**.**

**.**

-To be continued-

Hallo ^o^

Apakah bebeb terlalu cepat mempublish lanjutan diary emak? :O

Hihi mumpung lagi nganggur karena gagal mudik -_-

Jadi bebeb main ke ffn :)

dan karena mood bebeb sedang bagus setelah mendengar lagu uri Joongie hahah lagu galalu lagi XD

waktu dengerin lagunya berasa keinget suara Yunho mulu masa' -_-

Karena banyak yang demo minta panjangin dari chap awal, jadi bebeb penuhi permintaan-nya

Semoga udah panjang sepanjang junior Yun ya chap ini XD /plakk/

Selamat dtang untuk readers baru ^^

Bebeb bales review-nya satu2 ya ^^

princesssparkyu : idenya bang CHun udah dcritain di chap ini :D tapi baru TRICK 1 ^^ iya, doain ya, skrng bebeb masih flu hiks /ingusin bang chun/

flutterfloop : Annyeong ^^ iya gpp, kamu baca ff ini aja bebeb udah seneng :) itu TRICK untuk menggaet Yunho, sbenerny bebeb jg gak ngerti deh *loh*

kyuhyuk07 : udaah

BlauFeEE : ini udah panjang kan .-.

BooJaeJoongie is Mine : skrng udah panjang blm? Hah? 50 chapter? /tepar/

Aaliya Shim : namanya juga cinta mampus sm Yunnie XD

spykjw : panggil bebeb aja -_- unuk Joongie gede mungkin 2 chapter ke depan ya

riska0122 : rencana konyolnya udah ada di chap ini LOL

joongmax : twitternya apa? udah bebeb follback semua kok, cek ya ^^

diya1013 :alhamdulillah chap ini Yun gak buat Joongie nangis :D

EMPEROR-NUNEO :hihi gemes ya :P

JungJaema : sabar atuh jangan emosi XD

Taeripark : kalo yang ini masih males jg? -_-

Hwang Yumi : ini udah dipanjangin :)

yoon HyunWoon : iya ini udah panjang kan ya? :)

Hana-Kara : ini udah dpanjangin kok, hahah Joongie udah terpengaruh sm Yun XD

zhe : ini udah panjang kan? ya ampun ini rating T woi -_-

nin nina : tuntutan skenario, mian :(

fuyu cassiopeia : bukan pelit, tapi memang kapasitas nulisnya segitu dari otak -_-

toki4102 : kita berdoa bersama ^^

RedsXiah : Fighting \^o^/

Vic89 : ini udah diceritain d chap ini :)

Lady Ze : itu chap depan ^^

Minhyunni1318 : iya terima kasih sudah mengerti bebeb ;')

The Biggest Fan of YunJae : panggil bebeb saja

futari-chan : gimana ngejelasinnya ya? bebeb juga bingung -_- coba baca ulang pelan2 deh biar ngerti ^^

YunHolic : hihi tapi masih agak mudaan kok dsini ^^

Hanazono Myori Aikawa : Aslinya emang imut kayak bocah kok xD

JSJW407 : love test chap depan ^^

magnaeris :Ahra ikutan pedofil? o.O

misschokyulate2 : berkat ide brilian Uchun u,u

FiAndYJ : astaga XD

Nyonya Park : gak pacaran kok tenang aja :)

kime simiyuki :tabahkan hatimu, nak u,u

KimsLovey : heheheh astaga pada gemes XD

3kjj : iya ini udah lanjut ^^

Sirayuki gia : gomapta gia-chan ^^ masukan kamu sangat membantu bebeb membuat ff yang lebih baik. kamu bener, sbenerny bebeb ngerasa semakin ksini kok kayak diary Yunho jg -_- tapi karena sudah terlanjut terpublish ya jadinya gini deh -_- mian ya untuk kalian semua kalo ngerasa ff ini maksa ToT bebeb akan berusaha lagi untuk chap2 ke dpan agar lebih baik lagi. Mari sama2 belajar ^^

Semoga tidak bosan menunggu ff yang abal dan pendek ini

Jeongmal Gomapseumnida ^^

Follow twitter bebeb yoo, mari berteman AstieYunjae

hihi ^^

Happy Ied Mubarak ^o^

Minal aidin walfa idzin :)

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah|artaulinata|YunHolic|JeJeSalvatore|Vic89|Cubbyloverz|Kim Min Ah|LaylaYJ|iru iru g|StepName|missjelek|MonkeyShim|jae sekundes|mjjeeje|lee minji elf|ohisama|hunnn|JJ501|hyukkie-chan|OktavLuvJaejoong|BooBear|Aerilyn|rara| .921|de|Minhyunni1318|ifa. |magnaeris|cindyshim07|riyunjae|RedsXiah|diya1013|Nanaki Kaizaki|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|FiAnd YJ|AKASIA CHEONSA|yoon HyunWoon|aoi ao|KimRyeona19|Kharisma Shima|Lady Ze|Futari chan|9194 YJS|Yjboo|Chie Na OrangeL|Cho Sungkyu|toki4102|Jung Jaehyun|kim eun nul|Taeripark|JungJaema|RyGratia|reaRelf|min|Vivi|Angel Muaffi|M|doki doki|tiikka|Uchiha Rii|Aghaa|just imagination|JungSooAh|HJ|Dea|Dipa Woon|Juuunchan|Dennis Park|huijia|meirah.1111|Shin Mi Gi|PhantoMiRotiC|Jung Kim Niyul|zhe|BlaueFEE|joongmax|shinsungrin|Kim Fabia|I was a Dreamer|Hana-Kara|Gyujiji|jiy|Jenny|****gia shirayuki********|riii-ka********|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae********|misschokyulate2********|Kyuhyuk07********|haru-chan********|3kjj********|Nony********|Aalya Shim|gothiclolita89|spykjw|riska0122|indahtara14|KimsLovey|Aje Willow Kim|han eun ji|rizqicassie|JJ-Wifey| .96|Lana Park|BooMilikBear|NoonaRye|farla 23|Yjckiss|Desty Cassie| |JIhee46|**EMPEROR-NUNEO|sakuranatsu90|Kitty PrincessYJ|liayoon|okoyunjae|Zen Ikkika|akiramia|Jung KimCaca|fuyu cassiopeia|nin nina|cesillia|yunjae|vampire yunjae|JSJW407|harang|uRuRu Baek|De|Park RIzu|pyong|kyutket88|princesssparkyu|Tria U-know Hero|flutterfloop|BooJaeJoongie is Mine|Hwang Yumi|Hanazono Myori Aikawa|Para Guest dan Silent Readers|

**adakah yang belum ditulis namanya? Tolong bilang sama bebeb ^^**

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
